The invention pertains to a height-adjustable chair column with a vertical post, a height-adjustable foot rest, and a lockable gas spring assembly, which is installed coaxially in the vertical post with freedom to slide up and down and to rotate about its longitudinal axis.
In these types of chair columns, it is known that the foot rest can be fastened at the desired height to a clip encircling the vertical post. This means that, every time the height of the chair column is adjusted, it is also necessary to make a separate height adjustment to the foot rest. This is inconvenient.